Just A Few Dance Classes
by MyLifeIsBoring
Summary: Quinn takes dance classes before her mother's wedding and yes, she happens to meet a nice guy during those classe This is my first story, I don't really know how all of this works :/


**This is my first story, and I don't really know if my writing style is okay, so let me know what you think!**

**Also, if you spot any mistakes (and you probably will), do not hesitate to tell me :) I could improve my english, seeing as I am french. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**I do not own any of the Glee characters.**

* * *

><p>She entered the room slowly, scanning the people present, searching for any known-face. Sadly, they were all strangers to her. Quinn settled in one corner of the room, next to a young man. He turned to her and smiled.<p>

"Hello. You are taking dance class too?" he asked, curious. She smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, my mother is getting married at the end of the summer and I have to dance perfectly for the dancing part. Mother's orders," she laughed and watched him mirror her expression. He truly had an amazing smile, along with warm and beautiful eyes.

"Well then, we'll see each other rather often. I'm Finn, by the way. Finn Hudson," he extended his hand. She gladly shook it, "Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

"Oh you're a Fabray! My uncle is also getting married. Your mother wouldn't happen to be Rick's soon-to-be wife?" he asked, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him and smiled, "That is right. So you'll be at the wedding also? I guess that is why you are taking dancing classes." He nodded and turned to face the room, "Indeed. But as my dancing was really bad," he turned to her when she laughed. "No joking, I broke someone toe once," he smiled when he saw her surprised expression, "anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I already took some dancing classes, so it's not really all new to me."

Someone clapped in the middle of the room, and soon a tight circle was formed around the teacher. "Welcome everyone! My name is Maria, and I am very glad to be teaching this summer dancing class. As you may or not know, Monday is specially reserved for waltz, so we are waltzing today, and so every Monday," she watched heads nod and continued, "You may also know that dancing means partner. Therefore, I suggest we now take a few minutes to meet members of the class, and choose a partner at the end of those few minutes. Let's say, 5?" she smiled when she heard a muffled 'yes' coming from the crowd and turned to fetch something out of her bag.

Quinn turned to Finn, "you and me?" she asked. He nodded, "with pleasure, Quinn." It was the first time he had used her name, and she felt a slight tingle on her cheeks. They walked back towards Maria, who called her class back.

After 30 long minutes of explaining moves, tempo, listening to the music and watching Maria do the steps, they were finally ready to _try_ dancing. He took her hand, wrapped his arms around her waist while she grabbed lightly his shoulder and his hand. Being this close to each other intimidated both and they avoided looking at each other. Oh, let me not forget: a light shade of red was clearly visible on each of their faces.

Finally, the music began and Finn looked at Quinn, who returned the look. As they twirled around together for the first time, they felt as if everything around disappeared. Quinn wasn't used to feeling like that, and yet she couldn't help but feel lost in his tight embrace. Moves were coming naturally, and despite what he was saying, Finn was a pretty good dancer.

She leaned towards his ears, "You lied to me. You dance pretty well," she heard him laugh at that lightly.

He led her in another direction before answering, "I took some classes. You didn't see me dance at the start of the year? I assure you, frightening sight," she laughed and lean backwards again, shaking her head teasingly at her partner, who was wearing that smile that made her insides melt.

While packing her bags to leave, she couldn't help but steal a glance to Finn who was currently talking to another guy. His shirt was by now all wet and stung to his chest. She gulped when she discerned quite clearly his well-defined abs.

He was talking to Puck, and noticed Quinn staring at him. He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow and looked at Puck again. However, he kept stealing glances at her after that.

Oh dear God, he caught me, the blonde thought. She sent him a defying smile back and met his eyes each time he looked at her. When finally Puck stopped talking and complaining about some aspects of his leg ache, he walked straight to her.

"Staring at my awesome body, huh?" he questioned, cockily.

"No, I was admiring your incredible modesty," she shot right back, not taken aback by his statement. "Well are you impressed?" she heard him say.

"Very. I'm heading home now, but I'll see you next Monday right?" she wondered. A wave of relief passed through her when he nodded, "You will. I look forward to it. Have a nice evening, Q." Yes by the end of class, he had learned how to use her nickname and you know what? She loved it. Absolutely adored it.

They hugged (which made her heart beat a lot more faster), waved at each other and then she was alone, in dark streets, heading home. However, she couldn't get rid of the smile that broke out on her face when she thought about him. He never left her thoughts, actually.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review if you want to add, change something about my writing or anything, really. :D xx <strong>


End file.
